


Precious Moments

by Darci



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darci/pseuds/Darci
Summary: It's the little things that keep Blanca going.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Precious Moments

It's the little things that keep Blanca going.

It's Angel and Papi in the living room, a bunch of scraggly yellow flowers in his hand. "They were growin' out of the cracks on the sidewalk," Papi explains. "Looks like they had a bit of a rough start but there they were, so bright and beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off 'em. Kinda like you."

Angel laughs and rolls her eyes, but she takes the flowers."You're too smooth, Papi." She weaves the flowers into her hair, expertly twining the stems with her curls, and poses with her hands framing her face. "Brooke Shields better watch out, huh?"

Papi grins, his eyes sparkling as Angel laughs. "She ain't got nothing on you!"

It's Damon, leaping around the dingy sofa as he twirls and dips, breathing heavily and a light sheen of sweat on his brow as he dances. He finishes with a spin on the floor, ending with his limbs stretched taut and his head thrown back. He sighs and loosens, sprawling on the floor as he looks hopefully at her. "What do you think, Mother? Good enough for an end-of-semester recital?"

He's young and beautiful and so alive it hurts, and pride is swelling up in her chest and pushing tears out of her eyes. She nods and wipes her face, smiling at him through her tears. "It's more than good enough. You're going to do amazing."

It's Lulu and Candy, leaning towards each other in the glittering darkness of the ballroom, eyes fixed on each other as they talk quietly. Their claws are sheathed for once, no throwing of cruel insults or pretentious sneers. They've turned on so many queens, but never on each other. _They're true sisters_ , Blanca thinks as Lulu glares at a clubgoer before turning her attention back to Candy, _to each other if not to anybody else_.

It's Pray Tell, grinning slyly as he tells her about his new boyfriend. He keeps swearing off love -- _ever since Costas, it doesn't feel right_ \-- but his heart is so big, he can't keep all that love inside for long. And he's so charismatic, he pulls everyone in. Even after Keenan he can't stop looking for a connection, and after each date he spills all the details to Blanca. She squeezes his hand and teases him as he blushes and rambles like a teenager in love.

It's the sun rising through the dirty New York smog as she walks through the park on her way to work. The route is a bit out of her way but the chilly morning air is invigorating and the park is mostly empty, except for a few rough sleepers and the working girls who have started early at the piers. She sees three girls who must be new; they're huddled together against the rough wooden railing. Clothes too skimpy for the cold weather, sleep-smeared makeup, limbs too thin for comfort-- but they're giggling. The girl in the middle is holding a magazine flipped open, and the three are ogling the page and snickering. They’re not broken yet; if they keep holding onto each other maybe they’ll pull through.

It’s the little things, small moments of joy that Blanca chooses to focus on. The world can be so dark and sad that it’s easy to forget joy and hope, but she needs those things to carry on. And she _needs_ to carry on-- for her children, for her friends, for others who need someone to look up to. For herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinarily I tend to write darker stories but I just wanted a happy little fic because my queen Blanca deserves all the good things.


End file.
